Unité Pluriel
by Florinoir
Summary: Un jour comme les autres au club... Mais ils ne sont pas dupes... Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond...


Pseudo: Florinoir.

Titre: Unité Pluriel.(titre trouvé par Mityane, bêta salvatrice)

Genre: Tristounet, réconfort, peut-être un peu de OOC mais je pense que ça peut être compréhensible vu les évènements.

Source: Ouran High School Host Club (Tamakiiiiii!!)

Disclamer: Les personnages et l'envirronment n'est pas à moi. Ils peuvent donc respirer tranquille...

/Les jumeaux/ Fiou!! Le twincest ça va mais si l'autre perverse s'en mèle...

* * *

Merci à Mityane qui m'a beaucoup aidé à dévelloper la fin pour que ce soit plus visuel et poignant (ou kawai?). Cette idée m'est venue alors que j'écoutais la chanson de Christina Aguilera(oui et alors?!), _Hurt_. Je vous jure, elle fout le cafard! Et puis comme j'adooooore Tamaki...

/Tamaki/...J'aime plaire aux délicates demoiselles mais là... Môman...

/Kyouya/ Là là, maman protégera papa de la vilaine yaoiste perverse...

... Pff, m'en fout, je peux lui faire faire c'que j'veux dans mes histoires... Bref, vu que Tama-chan est définitivement mon hôte favori, c'est lui qui passe à l'angst!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Quelque chose ne va pas... Vraiment pas..._

Haruhi se mordit la lèvre, jetant un coup d'oeil au Roi, souriant brillament à deux de ses clientes, déclamant des poëmes de son crû. Elle reporta son regard vers Hikaru et Kaoru et les vit secouer négativement la tête, ne parvenant pas à cacher leurs inquiétudes. Honey-sempaï et Mori-sempaï semblaient également soucieux.

Pourtant le club regorgeait, comme à son habitude, de clientes enchantées, de roses multicolores et de tables croûlantes sous les gateaux et les thés les plus fins. Les jumeaux jouaient leur habituel rôles seme/uke, les aînés le tandem Ultra-kawai/ sauvage, Tamaki son personnage de chevalier-servant et elle-même discutait avec trois jeunes filles rosissantes. Kyouya devait arriver d'ici peu, ayant un rendez-vous avec le supérintendant.

Tout était donc pratiquement normal, minus l'absence de bruits de scribouillage intensif.

Mais...

Elle regarda à nouveau Tamaki.

...Non, ça ne tournait pas rond...

Elle s'approcha d'Hikaru et Kaoru, s'excusant d'un sourire auprès des clientes.

_-_ Qu'est ce qui se passe? Chuchota-t-elle.

_-_ On en sait rien... Mais ça commence à devenir ennuyeux...

Magrès le roulement d'yeux d'Hikaru, elle sentit qu'il était aussi troublé que tous les autres.

_-_ Tama-chan est bizarre... Gémit Honey-sempaï qui venait de les rejoindre.

Mori hocha la tête, le regard fixé sur leur "roi".

Soudain la porte du club s'ouvrit à la volée sur Kyouya.

_-_ Mais merde, il se passe quoi?! Siffla Hikaru, maintenant franchement inquiet.

Kyouya sembait à bout de souffle... Et son visage reflétait actuellement une émotion... L'inquiétude...

Toutes les activités stoppèrent, la totalité des personnes présentes focalisée sur le brun.

_-_ Ah! Kyouya!!Te voilà enfin! Sourit largement Tamaki.

Kyouya le fixa un moment. Puis il serra les poings, ne baissant pas la tête assez vite pour dissimuler l'expression sévère, quasiment furieuse même, qui avait envahi ses traîts.

Le reflet de ses lunettes seul visible, il ordonna sèchement.

_-_ Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi. Raccompagnez ces demoiselles à la porte.

_-_ Mais Kyouyaaaaaaaaa!!Commença à gémir Tamaki en faisant les puppy-eyes.

_-_ Tout de suite.

Revenus de leur surprise initiale, les hôtes se hatèrent d'obéir, s'excusant auprès des jeunes filles quelques peu secoués par les brusques évènements.

La porte se referma, les laissant seuls dans la salle de musique.

_-_ Kyouyaaaaaa, qu'est ce qui t'as priiiiiiiiiis?! Je ravissais l'assemblée par mes virevoltes verbales, leur contant nos épiques aventures...

L'expression illisible, le regard toujours caché par les verres, l'ombre du roi s'avança vers le blond déclamant sa tirade.

La claque resonna sur les murs dorés.

_-_ K...Kyouya-sempaï!

Mori retint Haruhi alors qu'elle se précipitait vers les deuxièmes années.

_-_ Mais..!

_-_ Il doit avoir une bonne raison Haruhi. La calma Kaoru.

Ils restèrent donc en retraît, anxieux.

Tamaki porta la main à sa joue, stoppé net.

_-_ K..Kyouya...

_-_ Arrête ça Tamaki.

_-_ Que...

_-_ _Arrête ça_ _Tamaki_. Répéta le brun dans un grondement.

Le blond le regarda. Les yeux gris de son ami étaient plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumé, le pli de ses lèvres plus fin. Il avait en face de lui le Kyouya de ce fameux jour,il y avait deux ans, où le brun, emporté par la frustration et la colère avait renversé la table et l'avait presque frappé. Ce jour où il avait pour la première fois eu un aperçut du vrai Kyouya derrière le masque.

Le roi de l'ombre éleva encore la main. Tamaki se tendit.

Le brun lui entoura l'arrière du crâne, le projetant contre lui, calant sa tête sur son épaule.

_-_ ... Idiot... Toi encore plus que les autres... tu devrais le savoir... Murmura-t-il, le regard adoucit par la tristesse et la compassion.

Une expression qu'il se permettait parce que personne ne la voyait.

Le blond resta un moment le regard écarquillé, les lèvres entrouvertes. Puis ses yeux se plissèrent et ses dents se serrèrent. Ses doigts se crispèrent convulsivement en deux poings et son corps se mit à trembler.

_-_ ... Tu peux pleurer Tamaki... Pleure... Il n'y a que nous ici... Chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille de son ami.

Le garçon se relâcha et il enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Kyouya, s'accrochant à lui comme un enfant.

Les sanglots ne tardèrent pas à s'élever, horribles, poignants.

_-_ ... Sa mère... Devina Haruhi, la gorge nouée.

Les jumeaux se serrèrent la main, déglutissant péniblement. Honey se réfugia dans les bras de Mori pour pleurer silencieusement.

Haruhi regarda le roi et son ombre, les mains du brun caressant la chevelure du blond hoquetant, sans rien dire.

Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

Tamaki, comme privée de jambes, glissa sur les genoux, soutenu précautionneusement par Kyouya qui accompagna le mouvement, le gardant contre lui. Ses mains se perdirent plus profondement dans les mèches dorées, sa tête s'inclina vers celle de son ami, comme formant une carapace plus étroite. Les doigts du blond se crispèrent dans le tissu bleu de la veste du brun et en tendant l'oreille, Kyouya put percevoir des murmures gémits en français. Il embrassa plus étroitement son ami brisé, fermant les yeux.

Haruhi observa encore quelques instant, puis s'avança pour les rejoindre. Elle s'agenouilla derrière le blond et se colla à son dos tremblant, entourant sa taille de ses bras.

Elle sentit la présence des autres les encerclant, formant un cocon autour de Tamaki.

Les jumeaux de chaques côtés, puis Honey dans l'interstice entre elle et Kaoru, et Mori les envellopant tous.

Ils ne pouvaient rien faire sinon être là...

Alors ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que les pleurs se tarissent et qu'il tombe de sommeil, épuisé, vidé, dans le cercle de leurs bras.

Ils restèrent autour de lui, soudés.

Ensembles.

FIN.

* * *

Pour précision, la mère de Tamaki est décédée la veille et mon pitit choupinou blondinet est dévasté mais ne veut pas que ça joue sur le club. Mais comme c'est Tamaki, il ne peut pas cacher que quelque chose ne va pas aux autres hôtes... Kyouya l'a sû lors de son rendez-vous avec le supérintendant, le père de Tamaki, qui le sait proche de son fils et qui l'enjoint à lui parler. Lorqu'il retourne en catastrophe vers le club et qu'il voit Tamaki tenter d'être comme d'habitude, ça le rend furieux parce que déjà ce n'est pas Tamaki et qu'en plus malgrès ses constantes leçons de se révéler tel qu'on est, il est pas fichu de se l'appliquer à lui-même.

Et puis voilà quoi...


End file.
